


[Podfic] After the Battle

by artichaud



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Blow Jobs, Denial, Exhaustion, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:35:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24381412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artichaud/pseuds/artichaud
Summary: Podfic of After the Battle by birdsofshoreWritten for the prompt:Draco offers a "thanks for saving the world" blowjob to Harry soon after the Battle of Hogwarts.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	[Podfic] After the Battle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [birdsofshore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdsofshore/gifts).
  * Inspired by [After the Battle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7213480) by [birdsofshore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdsofshore/pseuds/birdsofshore). 



After the Battle by birdsofshore

Read by artichaud

8 min, 41 sec

[Stream or download here](https://artichaud.podbean.com/e/podfic-after-the-battle-by-birdsofshore/)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for listening. Subscribe to user for more podfics, coming soon!


End file.
